forbiden act
by getlaid15
Summary: This is the day most awaited. What will happen if two guys cut their class? curious? read and indulge youself.


Forbidden Act

Snow half-buried his leather shoes as he paced to their usual meeting place before going to school. It's a miracle his younger sister wasn't with him. The thought of that made him ridiculously happy and nervous at the same time. This was the day he had long awaited for even if deep inside he had dreaded for it to come. What if our friendship gets affected? What if he doesn't feel the same way for me? What if.. what if….. He shrugged his head as if to remove all his hesitations because whatever happens, he would tell the person he loved more than anything how he feels.

After some short minutes that seemed like long agonizing hours to him, Touya arrived at their usual meeting place. Early as usual, Yukito stood there waiting for him. His skin so white it's almost pale, his chestnut colored eyes focused on the snow that fell in his long and slender finger and his hair fell on his face in the most beautiful way possible. Touya felt more anxious than ever as he stared at his bestfriend. A smile flashed across Yukito's face as he noticed Touya.

"Ohayo Touya. Did you sleep well?" Yukito asked noticing the faint dark marks under Touya's eyes.

"Yeah.. I mean no….." Touya said apologetically because he was sure that Yukito would worry if he wasn't taking care of himself well.

"Why? Is there a problem? And what are you anxious about??"

"It's nothing… nothing really serious."

"Do you have something to say to me?" Yukito said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Wha-??" Touya almost tripped, caught off-guard by Yukito's question. "It's nothing important you know."

"Is that so? But however unimportant it is, I still want to hear it."

Nearing the school, Touya got more and more nervous and desperate. It's hard to find a private place were you can talk in the school. Cursing himself as he forms his sentences for his grand confession, Touya pulls Yukito back from the gates of their school. "We'll be skipping class today" he said to himself, fighting the urge to just run and forget this whole "confession" crap thing.

"We're going to be late, Touya! Have you left something at home?" Yukito said.

"I'm sorry but we won't be going back to school today. I… I…. W… We have something to talk about" Touya stuttered, choosing the right words to say.

"What are we going to talk about? And where are we going to talk?"

"We'll talk in our house. No one's in there now. We can have some privacy."

The way Touya said those words made Yukito shudder. But how can he ever resist Touya even if it means skipping a day of school? Yukito had a hard time catching up with Touya. Not because Touya was faster than him but because of Touya's hand gripping his tightly. He felt happy with this small yet unusual physical contact. He felt silly being happy at such trivial things but decided to enjoy it just the same.

The Kinomoto house, as beautiful and as simple as ever, had its usual welcoming air and Yukito wished that someday he would really be a part of the Kinomoto family and be able to call this house his home. Soon they were inside Touya's room and was seated comfortably on the floor.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Yukito asked.

"well…… uhm………… I……………. uhhhh……."

"What?"

"I don't know how to say it to you…. It's uhh.. It's a bit embarrassing.."

" I won't laugh if that's what your afraid of. I promise!"

"Okay.. But close your eyes first.."

Yukito closed his eyes obediently. Touya blushed and hesitated for a while as he looked at Yukito's red lips. Then slowly, Touya brushed his lips against Yukito's before he kissed him deeply as if verifying if it's okay. Yukito was shocked beyond compare as he felt Touya's warm lips pressed on his. But the shock disappeared as fast as it came and in the next heartbeat, he was kissing Touya back. When their lips parted, Touya pulled back, afraid to look straight at Yukito and embarrassed for suddenly kissing him.

"Touya…" Yukito said waiting for Touya to look at him. "Touya!.. look at me"

Touya faced him, still embarrassed but managed to look straight at Yukito.

"Look, I'm sorry about the kiss. It's just that I can't say it. I can't put it into words. I love you Yukito. More than you ever know. I just want you to know it. Even if I know you don't feel the same and--"

"Is that true?" Yukito said, cutting Touya's sentence.

"Yes. It's the truth Yuki. Do you think it's weird for me to love you?"

"No, it's not weird."

"Is there a possibility that you feel the same too?"

"Guess if you can." Yukito said, teasingly.

"I will not guess, but I'll make you say it."

Touya didn't wait for the response as he pressed his lips on Yukito's red ones. Softly at first, as he filled himself with Yukito. He had waited for this time to come, enduring all those times when he wanted to just grab Yukito and kiss him. He wasn't going to let this chance escape from him.

Yukito kissed him back taking in every sensation, determined to etch it in his memory forever. He was fascinated at how fast Touya changed from being embarrassed to being confident. But he was more fascinated on Touya's last line, "…I'll make you say it.". Yukito would definitely anticipate it.

As soon as Yukito kissed him back, Touya's kiss became more urgent and demanding. Small moans of pleasure and longing escaped their mouths as they explore each other with a kiss so passionate it took their breath away. Touya started to unbutton Yukito's uniform and Yukito did the same. While unbuckling Yukito's belt, Touya gave Yukito butterfly kisses on his forehead and on the tip of his nose before he satisfied himself in nibbling and playing with Yukito's ear lobe that left Yukito breathless.

"I love you.." Touya whispered in Yukito's ear.

In just a matter of seconds, they were both naked in bed with Touya on top of Yukito. Touya kissed Yukito from the lips toward the Adams apple before teasing Yukito's hardened nipple. As his mouth savors the taste of Yukito, Touya's hands found its way towards Yukito's member. Yukito released sounds of pleasure arousing Touya more and making the both of them yearn. Yukito's nails sunk into Touya's broad back and let out a moan as Touya entered his index finger inside of him. The sound made Touya crazy as he licked Yukito's already swollen member before putting the whole of it inside his mouth and started sucking it. As Touya inserted another finger inside Yukito, a half-scream, half-moan sound came out of Yukito's mouth.

"I can't take it anymore.. Put it inside.. Put it in.. Please.." Yukito pleaded.

"Tell me that you love me first." Touya teased.

"Stop teasing me, you pervert! Put it in--… ahhhh!!…."

Touya inserted his third finger inside Yukito as he muffled Yukito's scream with a kiss.

"Your fingers are too big… ahhhh….. it hurts Touya!!... stop….. stop……. Please….. no…. no…….more….."

"I.. won't…. stop… until.. you…. Say… how.. much you…… love me……"

Touya continued to suck and lick Yukito's wet member making Yukito pant.

"Touya……. I….. I….. love…. you……."

"I love you too Yuki"

Yukito screamed as Touya's member went deep inside him. It hurts but it gave him much pleasure.

"Yuki, does it hurt?"

"yeah… I think I'm gonna burst.. can't hold on anymore…."

"It's okay.. I'm coming Yuki.."

Touya put his member out then sprinkled his milk on Yukito's chest almost at the same time that Yukito released his. Touya collapsed beside Yukito and wrapped his arms around him. Yukito placed his hand on Touya's cheek then leaned closer and kissed him passionately.

"Now it's my turn." Yukito said seductively.

Inside the dim-lit room, two bodies danced in complete unison, with perfect rhythm guided by the silent music of their hearts creating sounds and compositions way beyond what the world's greatest composers could ever compose. The sound of two bodies that was finally able to find happiness in their forbidden love as their bodies joined and became one.


End file.
